Season 5 (U.K.) (battybarney2014's version)
Season 5 of Barney & Friends originally aired in the U.K. from February 27th, 1998 to October 6th, 1998. It was the British adaptation of the fifth season of Barney & Friends. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Carey Stinson/Josh Martin/Maurice Scott/Antwaun Steele/Patrick McAlister/Rick Starkweather, Voice: Bob West/Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever/Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Jennifer Romano/Jennifer Gibel/Lee Clark/Jill Nelson/Jennifer Kendall/Matthew N. Myers/Mitzi Evans/Lauren Mayeux, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks/Kyle Nelson/Adam Brown/Pat O'Connell/Charles L.Shaw/Jerad Harris/Dave Kendall, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Body: Jeff Elmer, Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Ethan * Daniel * Madison (Emma Louise Logan) * Taylah Episodes The U.K. versions of Season 5 episodes only aired on TV in the U.K., but not aired in North America. # Trivia * This is the only original U.K. co-production of [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney & Friends] where the humans speak in English (United Kingdom and Australia), instead of speaking in North American English. Even Barney, Baby Bop and BJ have American speaking voices. * The U.K. version of centered more around the dinosaurs, three old kids () from and sixteen new kids ( ). * The U.K. versions of the only 6 episodes are "' '", "' '", "' '", "' '", "' '" and "' '" are originally aired outside North America. * On January 2, 2017, based on the original U.K. co-production of Barney & Friends, the first U.K. album "' '" was released. * The U.K. version of aired on ABC Kids in Australia to honor Barney's 10th Anniversary on April 3, 2000 and discontinued on September 5th, 2006 and also dubbed in German and aired on Super RTL in Germany. It also aired in Asia since September 2011. * This is the 2nd and another season to produced by BBC (British Broadcasting Corporation). The first being Season 3 (U.K.). * Unlike the other seasons, all 18 kids are wearing the same clothes and had the same hairstyles instead of wearing a different shirt each episode since Season 2 episodes 19-74 until Season 9-11 and even Season 13 2009 TV Star's: ** Min wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Barney's Fun & Games". ** Carlos wears the same clothes in "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." . ** Keesha wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Snack Time!". ** Jeff wears the same clothes in "Come On Over to Barney's House". ** Kim wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "". ** Jill wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Be My Valentine, Love Barney!". ** Hannah wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Sing and Dance with Barney". ** Kristen wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Barney's Super Singing Circus". ** Emily wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Round & Round we GO! ". ** Tosha wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Hat Off to BJ!". ** Linda wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Brushing on My Teeth". ** Stephen wears the same clothes in "Barney's Night Before Christmas". ** Danny wears the same clothes in "Barney's Beach Party". ** Robert wears the same clothes in "What The World We Share". ** Julie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Barney Live! in New York City". ** Ashley wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "A Package for Friendship!". ** Luci wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Exercise Circus". ** Chip wears the same clothes in "Ready, Set, GO!". ** Kathy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "On The Move!". ** Derek wears the same clothes in "Stop Look And Be Safe!". ** Alissa wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Barney's Talent Show". * This is the only season in the U.K. to have the 18 kid cast. * The production for this season begin on February 1996 and ended in early March-August 1997. * The season in the U.K. is produced by Kathy Parker, written by Stephen White and directed by Steven Feldman. * Joe Phillips is the musical director for the season in the U.K. * The only season to have 1998-1999 Barney costume that have feet that aren't attached to the costume. * The 1996-1997 Baby Bop costume in Season 3-4 is used in the only six Season 5 episodes It's A Happy Day to Remember, The Baby Dinosaur who Cry Wolf?, Barney's Circus World! and Barney's It's Time for Beach. * On December 31, 2016, all episodes were released on the U.K. iTunes and YouTube. See Also External links *https://www.youtube.com/user/BarneyGreatBritainOfficial Category:Season 5 (U.K.) Category:Season 5 Category:1998 Category:Templates Category:Fake Barney in Other Media